


Focus

by MoonlightLace



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLace/pseuds/MoonlightLace
Summary: A songfic to H.E.R Focus.Kory has been feeling the distance between her and Dick. She decided to confront him on her feelings. But does he feel the same way?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Season 2, when everything seems to have calmed down a bit.

Can You Focus on Me?

I have had these feelings since I’ve returned to the tower. The feeling of being unacknowledged. Which isn’t fair to feel, because the team has become my family. But I’ve been wanting more. From a specific person.

I was never meant to fall in love with him. I liked Dick Grayson, but I slowly realized that I love him. This isn’t the time for me to fall in love. I have a planet I need to figure out a way of getting back to. The game of love is something I can’t play right now.

But these feelings push themselves to me in the randomest of moments. Washing the dishes I sometimes leave the faucet running as I stare at him. Or when we’re sitting on the couch and instead of watching the news, I watch him play on his phone. 

***

For once, the tower was empty. Well almost empty. It's just me and Dick. But it felt like I was alone. After he had come back from grocery shopping, we only exchanged a few words before he headed into the training room. 

Things have been a little tense between us. What with him finally evolving from Robin to Nightwing and me trying to deal with my psychopathic sister. We haven’t really had any time to talk about anything that didn’t revolve around the Titans. 

I mean, sure, we’ve said hello, and acknowledged that Rachel needs special training, but we haven’t spoken about... us. Or where we stood. When I returned to the tower, I remember seeing something in his expression that made my stomach turn into knots. Like he was happy to see me. He was happy to see me, but maybe not as much as I was. 

I got up from the couch. Maybe this was the perfect time. This alone time could be beneficial for me to finally tell him that 1. I’m a princess 2. I have no way home and 3. My sister took my crown. I made my way into the training room.

I could hear him punching the bag from three doors down. As I reached the room, I began to linger by the entrance, my body resting on the doorframe. I didn’t dare interrupt his training. He took it so seriously. I suppose that's what happens when you’re raised by The Bat. 

I stared at his face, concentration all over it. His brows furrowed as he continuously punched the large black bag. His caramel eyes were laser focused on his target. His face looked so young, but his eyes looked so tired. He was constantly eating, breathing, and thinking about the future of the Titans. 

I think that is one of the reasons I fell in love with him. Dick was always caring. It could come across as neurotic, but he genuinely cared about everyone. He put everyone first, and himself second.

The quietness in the room brought me back to the present. The sound of the chain clinking, and the bag being hit stopped. 

“Care to join?” Dick asked, walking towards the bench unwrapping his hands. He motioned for me to sit next to him. 

“Not tonight.” I said approaching him.

“Any particular reason?” His eyes focused on me. 

“No.” I said certainly. I took a seat next to him on the bench. Fully facing him. 

“You know someone wise once told me it's good to let things out.” He turned towards me so that we were now facing each other.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as he repeated my words. “This someone sounds very smart.”

“Oh she is.” A little smile formed at the corner of his mouth. “I know we haven’t had much time to catch up, but I’m here for you Kory. I can tell something is bothering you, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” I crossed my arms over my chest as I figured out a way on how I was going to phrase my thoughts. “I’ve been a little fed up.” I said at last. 

Dicks face contorted to worry. “What do you mean?”

“I feel alone even when we’re alone.” 

“Kory.” He took my hands in his. I could feel his calloused hands beneath mine. Who would have thought that a fighter such as Dick would have the softest hands. “I never meant to make you feel that way.” 

“Then why have you been so distant?” 

“Honestly, I’ve been wanting to give you some space.” He exhaled, his eyes searching mine.”Back at Angela’s place when you decided not to come with us, it hurt. So when you came to San Francisco, I really thought I was given a second chance.”

“A second chance?” I questioned. 

“You let me be my real self, and liked me for it. You really understood me. You asked me things that showed me you really cared.” He paused “I know this might be blunt, but I really like you Kory.” 

“Is this why you kept your distance from me?” I asked bewildered. The human male has such an interesting mind. How can he like me when he couldn’t even be alone in a room with me?

“Well I didn’t want to come in too fast with you. But then everything with Slade went down, and Donna died. I wasn’t in a good spot.” 

I gently placed my hand over his. “Losing Donna was something we never expected. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“I wasn’t there for you either. I know you and Donna had gotten close too.”

“I miss her.” I said truthfully. Donna and I had gotten pretty close. The day she was taken to Themyscira was a blur. Her wake was at the airstrip, a few of the Amazons were there, but it was primarily us. I remembered saying a few words, of how important she was to me. Especially because of her acceptance.

“Me too.” Dick said, wrapping his arm around me, and bringing me closer to him. 

“I miss you too.” I whispered. 

He tilted my face towards him. I searched his face, trying to decipher what he was thinking. But before I could do so, his lips brushed mine. I had never melted into someone as fast as I did with him. 

As we parted, our foreheads lingered together. My eyes fluttered open, and I was face to face with his soft hazel eyes again. I got up, and flashed him my mischievous smile. He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. I pulled him up, and we walked to my room.

Standing in the middle of the room, I turned to look at him. I took in his full form. Even in just sweatpants and a simple navy t-shirt he looked divine. He stood between the doorway, unsure if he was being invited in. He looked hesitant and willing at the same time. 

“Only if you want to.” I whispered. 

He approached me and gently caressed my face. “I do.” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled. “Then close the door behind you.”


End file.
